Unstoppable
by The Mafiatier
Summary: Gilbert and Elizaveta live in a world of dangers. When Gilbert begins to suffer from one of the fatal creature's toxins, how far wil Elizaveta go to save him?  ON HOLD UNTIL INSPIRATION COMES TO ME!
1. Protecting

Chapter One: Protecting

* * *

><p>"Each blink of an eye leads to a new horror, a new massacre, and a beginning of yet another crime."<p>

* * *

><p>The screaming around her never fades away, even after the fight has ended.<p>

Elizaveta runs into the small abandoned house, covered by overgrown trees and shrubs. She stares out from behind a wild wisteria vine.

"Elizaveta! Lizzie, where are you? It's me: Gil!"

The albino man crawls along through the forest, a blood trail in his wake. Elizaveta's eyes widen and she decides to help her old friend.

"Gilbert! Oh, Gil, I'll help you, don't worry."

Gilbert smiles weakly up at his friend.

"Lizzie, I was- I was hoping you'd be around here. You didn't get hurt, did you?"

Elizaveta shakes her head.

"Nem, but you did, Gilbo. Look at your leg."

Gilbert raises up and groans when he sees his partially missing leg.

"Oh, man! That was my favorite leg!"

Elizaveta laughs softly as she begins to drag her friend into the abandoned home. The thing they're running from, screams and the sound causes them both to cringe, the sound like nails on a chalkboard.

Gilbert crawls into the corner as the creature walks by, Elizaveta cradling his head against her chest.

"Liz, where's- where's Ludwig? Where's my brother?"

Elizaveta peeks through the window and looks back to Gilbert.

"I don't know, Gil. But I'm sure he and all the others are just fine."

Gilbert sits up, placing his back against the wall.

"Do you have anything for my leg, Liz?"

Elizaveta grabs her medic bag, coming up with nothing.

"No. I'll go back later and look for something."

Gilbert places his hand on top of hers.

"A-amputate? Whoa, Lizzie is that the only way? I mean, really?"

Elizaveta gazes into his red eyes and sighs.

"I honestly don't know, Gil. But right now, yes, it's the only way."

Gilbert furrows his eyebrows and intertwines their fingers.

"Okay. Before that thing comes back I thought you wanna know I saw am amputation thingy and prostheses up there. So when you go I know you'll be back. And safe."

Elizaveta smiles and squeezes his pale hand.

"Thanks Gilbo. But I'll be alright."

Gilbert nods and swallows loudly.

"Liz, um, do have any idea what that thing hunting us down could be?"

Elizaveta glances out the window as the creature roars again.

"No, it's probably some kind of dinosaur or... Something. Well, that sounded stupid."

Gilbert grins.

"Yeah, it did, didn't it? I wouldn't think it was a Dino. I mean, they've been extinct for thousands of years… Right?"

Elizaveta shrugs,

"I dunno. There has to be a way something can come back, right? I mean, those things wouldn't be here if there wasn't."

"Then, what would that way be exactly?"

"I don't know. Will you just rest? You look really weak, Gil."

Gilbert shakes his head and yawns,

"No, I'm just- just- Ja, maybe I should get some sleep."

Elizaveta smiles, rolling her eyes as Gilbert settles his head on her leg, using her as his pillow.

"Gute Nacht, Lizzie."

Elizaveta strokes his silver hair back from his forehead.

"A biztonságos éjszakai neked, Gilbert."

* * *

><p><em>AN: The translations are _

_Gute Nacht- Good night_

_and_

_A biztonságos éjszakai neked- A safe night to you._

_Another chapter will be posted SOON! This was originally a one-shot but then... I had to comtinue it._

_R&R please!_


	2. Caution

Chapter Two: Caution

* * *

><p>Elizaveta never thought she'd be taking care of Gilbert, risking her life to save him or be running from some unknown demon creature that wanted to eat her for dinner.<p>

But here she is, dashing through overgrown forest looking for medicine for her best friend.

Gilbert had woken her last night, complaining about feeling horrible. When she looked at his injured leg, it was red and infected. The only thing she could think to do was this:

"Just leave me alone!"

She yells back the creature that's on her heels, almost literally _on_ her heels.

The mutant makes some sort of strangled sound in response and suddenly its presence feels… different. Elizaveta stops and looks behind her.

Two men were battling the animal, a muscular blonde German, a lithe Japanese man, and a frantic Italian who was waving a white handkerchief through the air.

"Ludwig… Ludwig! I have your brother!"

Ludwig turns around as the mutant flees, looking with disbelieving blue eyes at the Hungarian woman.

"Mein bruder…?"

Elizaveta nods and smiles, "Yes, you're bruder. But he's hurt, he was bitten and the toxin might be killing him."

Ludwig narrows his eyes.

"Not if I can help its not. Kiku and I will go get the supplies. You and Feliciano go back to Gilbert."

The younger German places his hand on her shoulder.

"Protect him with your life, Elizaveta."

Elizaveta nods and hugs him.

"Of course, Ludwig. I wouldn't dream of doing less to protect him, you know that."

Ludwig exhales and holds her at arms-length.

"Take caution. There are more of those mutants out there. Be careful, Elizaveta."

Elizaveta nods and grabs Feliciano's hand, dashing with him in tow back through the forest.

* * *

><p><em>AN: WOOT! Chappie Two is up, guys!_

_R&R, por favor!_


	3. Useless

**Seriously? Two faves but no reviews? Review, children! Moving on... I'm sorry for the late update! School started last week and I'm busy because Mrs. Wininger just HAS to load us with homework. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY! **

**Updates for other stories will be late also, though it's not like I've ever been smarticles with updating anyways~ **

**Anywho~ Read and Review, please! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Useless<p>

* * *

><p>Elizaveta drags Feliciano through the forest behind her, holding tight to his hand.<p>

"Feli, c'mon! We've gotta hurry, for Gil!"

Feliciano stumbles forward and slams into her back, sending them sprawling in front of Gilbert's hiding place. She gives an aggravated sigh and drags Feliciano into the old home.

"…Lizzie? That you…?"

Elizaveta crawls to Gilbert's side,

"Yeah, Gil, it's me. Feli's here too. See?"

She motions to the young Italian, who crawls to the German's side also. The boy rests a hand on Gilbert's pale arm and Gilbert smiles weakly.

"No. I'm… going blind, Lizzie… I-I can't see either of you."

Feliciano's and Elizaveta's eyes meet and the desperation in her eyes is overwhelming.

"Go find Ludwig and Kiku, Feli. If one of those creatures finds you, keep going, for Gilbo. Do it for Gil."

A frightened look crosses the young man's face but he nods and runs out of the house, causing one of the creatures to roar as he runs close by its foot.

"… Lizzie… Did you find Ludwig?"

Elizaveta takes his hand and squeezes it gently.

"Ja, Gilbert. I found him, Feli, and Kiku. They saved me from one of those… those… things."

Gilbert sighs and smiles, "Good… Hey, Liz?"

Elizaveta furrows her eyebrows at the volume of his voice: hardly a whisper,

"Yeah, Gilbert? What is it?"

He takes a shallow breath and her heart pounds harder.

"…I can't see… at all. But- but don't tell Ludwig, okay? I don't want him to worry. Promise me?"

She lets out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and laughs.

"Yeah… yeah. Gil? It's your turn to promise me something, mkay?"

"Okay…?"

"Promise me- Promise me… you won't- won't…"

She trails off as she starts to cry, her sobs shaking her shoulders. Gilbert props himself up and searches for her arm, pulling her into his chest.

His hand strokes her hair, but that only upsets her further: His hand is shaking and cold though it's August.

"I promise you, Elizaveta Hedevary, I won't die. I promise…"


	4. Searching

**Chapter Four: Searching**

* * *

><p>Ludwig digs hurriedly through the pile of mud, muck and blood, grasping the bright orange medic duffel bag.<p>

"I've got it, Kiku."

No answer.

"…Kiku? Where-"

The German turns to see the small Japanese man talking with a group of other men. A redhead, a blonde and a brunette, all with similar eyebrows: Arthur's older brothers and the younger.

Ludwig walks over slowly, keeping the duffel out of sight. The blonde, Charles, was talking to Kiku about Arthur.

"…He can't see or walk. We can't figure out what's wrong with him. Ian's distraught."

Kiku gives a slight nod. "Hai. I will be by in a few hours. Where did you say you were staying?"

The younger brother, the ginger haired boy, points towards the thick brush t the left.

"Over yonder, in the marsh. Just-just hurry. Okay?"

Kiku sighs, "Hai. I will see you. Good-bye."

The group of men step back into the brush, Dorian and Charles helping Sven walk. Kiku turns and jumps when he sees Ludwig standing behind him. "Konnichiwa, Ludwig-san. Those were-"

"-Arthur's brothers. I'm aware of that. Now, we should probably get going before the sun starts to set. That way we may be able to avoid those 'hounds'."

Kiku eyes the duffel bag behind the German's leg. "Hai. Is that for Gilbert-san?" He asks.

Ludwig nods, setting off in the opposite direction, where he knows Elizaveta, Feliciano, and his brother will be.

Suddenly, an outcry is heard from where the three brothers had disappeared.

_**"Ludwig!"**_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know what you're all thinking. 'Oh no! Gilbert's dead, isn't he?' _

_Unfortunetly for you I cannot answer that question without spoiling the stroy. So, have fun pondering over my small useless cliff hanger here and I'll try to start on the next chapter as soon as possible._

_R&R please!_


	5. Family

**Hey y'all! Yes, I'm alive. So, the Holocaust idea came from when I learned that Norway, Denmark, the smaller parts of the U.S.S.R. such as Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia, and Poland, were invaded by Germany during WWII and the Holocaust. I had a sudden image of Denmark (Mathias), Norway (Lukas), Lithuania (Toris), and Poland (Feliks) inside a concentration camp, using Auschwitz, I actually thought a long time about what Charles, who is Wales by the way, would say in his little speech there. I firmly believe in what I said, or more likely what Charles said. I hold nothing against Jews or their religion. **

**Ian Kirkland- Scotland**

**Dorian Kirkland-Ireland**

**Sven Kirkland- North Ireland**

**Charles Kirkland- Wales**

**Arthur Kirkland- Well, you ALL should know that but, in case you don't *sigh* He's England.**

**DISCLAIMER~~ I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS: HETALIA.**

**Unfortunately, I'm not even allowed to watch it anymore.**

**Oh, and if you paid attention to the last chapter, then you'll realize the signifigance of the orange duffel bag.**

**That said, read on~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Five: Family<em>**

* * *

><p>"Ian, are you alright? Ian?"<p>

The redhead puts his head in his hands. "No, I'm not alright, Charles. I will never be alright. It's my fault he's dying. My little brother."

Charles sighs, "It's not your fault. Dorian thinks it's his fault and Sven blames Arthur. And Arthur is the one who's…"

"Dying?" Ian interjects, "Do you think I don't realize that Charles? Something is wrong with Sven's leg and Dorian is wallowing in an abyss of self-pity. You're dying as well, you know."

Charles blinks and looks away, tears stinging his eyes. "I know, Ian. I hate how you think I'm oblivious to what goes on around me. I'm partially angry that I'm dying. I've gotten so used to this world that I'm afraid that I won't know what I'll do with yet another new one."

Ian frowns. "Surely it's a better world…" He mumbles.

Charles shrugs, "I'm not so sure. Toris, Feliks, Mathias, Lukas and the others barely survived Auschwitz. First, Bergen-Belson, then Dachau, then Mauthausen, and then Auschwitz. The other Jews thought death was the way, but, from what Lukas has told me, fighting was the way, not death.

Holocaust victims were smart, not as Hitler said: that they were stupid and damned. They knew there was a better world somewhere. In death, in life. They knew something that we're overlooking. I plan on finding it before I die. If I die. But, I'll need help. I'll need Arthur. He needs to live, Ian. He has to. I'll die without him."

Ian glances over at his brother. "I can't guarantee anything, Charles. You know that."

"Of course, I know that," Charles says, "But, I need you to try. For Arthur and I."

Ian looks out over the new-fallen snowy plain. "I think I saw a duffel bag with some supplies in it before they blew the horn to begin. It was bright orange or yellow or some sort of bright neon color like that. There was only one or two. One was orange, bright, bright orange: I know that."


	6. Survival

Chapter Six: Survival

* * *

><p>"Mattie! Matt! Where are you, bro? Matt!"<p>

Alfred's shouts echo throughout the forest, causing the herd of creatures at the other edge of the forest to turn their heads at the sound.

The leader of the group growls something to the others and they race towards the sound. They knock over trees and crash through bushes, causing Alfred's head to turn in the direction of the sound.

He realizes the hounds are coming for him and runs, towards another old house also overgrown with weeds. He ducks inside, peering cautiously out the window at the hounds. The hounds skid to a stop outside of the house and Alfred ducks down, silently crawling into the corner of the once-inhabitable den.

"You'll find him, Al, don't worry."

A hoarse voice whispers from the other side of the room. Alfred jumps and turns amid the leaves in the corner of home.

"Who's there?"

A raspy chuckle from the corner of the room. "Relax. It's just me."

Alfred crawls toward the shadowed being lain in the dimly retreating sunlight. "_Tell me who you are_."

A sigh. A muffled movement. A sob.

"Alfred Fitzgerald Jones. It's me."

Tears cascade down Alfred's cheeks. "…Artie… No, man. _No_. Not you too. I heard about Gilbert but… _you_? Where's Francis?"

"No one knows. Spain and The Italies are missing too. Everyone is dying off, Alfred. And there's nothing anyone can do about it."


End file.
